


The Soldier And The Stripper

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bicurious Kiba, M/M, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is about to get shipped out to the middle east. On an invite from Kiba, he agrees to try out this new strip club where he meets a stripper who knocks him for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier And The Stripper

Captain Sasuke Uchiha of the 32nd Air Strike Company stared ahead with an almost bored expression on his face as his wing man Captain Kiba Inuzuka began describing in disgusting detail the fun they were going to have at the new titty bar in the town neighboring the Air Force base where both lived. Both soldiers were going to be deployed to the middle east in two weeks time for a tour of a minimum of nine months but the way things were going, would bleed over into possibly over a year. In all likelihood, they were be stationed in a war zone from eighteen months to two years. As a result of their impending deployment, the entire squadron was given two weeks leave to secure their belongings and spend time with their families.

Sasuke had dealt with his mother’s tears, father’s raging and promises of finding some way to have Sasuke transferred from the 32nd, and his brother’s silent understanding. Other than the drama of his family, Sasuke’s transition of putting his furniture, civilian clothes, and personal effects not being taken with him to the middle east went well. His brother,Itachi, knew where the storage building was in the event of the worse happening. He now had ten days to enjoy himself before the deployment and nine months plus in hell. Now that his packing was finished, a few good memories to see him through his tour would be most welcome.

“Dude! This place is gonna rock.” Kiba practically hung his head out the window like a dog while Sasuke pulled his navy blue Dodge Ram into the parking garage next to the large building serving as both a bar and strip club.

Both were dressed in civilian wear as they would most likely be living in air force issue fatigues for the next few months. Sasuke handed off a few bills to the bouncer at the door to cover both their entrances. 

Kiba darted forward through the crowd, only to shout over the loud pulsing music for Sasuke to join him at a table beside a long runway style stage littered with poles. The most surprising part of the club was the dual runways. This might not have been all that unusual other than the second runway was occupied by a long haired man in the process of sliding an elegant kimono from his tone body. The music might have been totally ill-suited for the slow, leisurely dance being performed, but not a single onlooker seemed bothered by it. All eyes were riveted on him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us in Heaven and Hell. Tonight, the men are our angels and the women are our devils. Don’t get too close, they bite.” The MC’s voice came over the speaker throughout the interior of the club.

Kiba blinked dumbly for a second, his eyes drifting towards the angel side of the room, decorated in creams and whites while the devil’s side was compromised of reds and blacks. “That chick has a wang.”

Sasuke lifted a hand, pressing it to his eyes. “That’s not a chick, you moron.”

Brown eyes went wide. “It’s a dude? Holy shit! Did I bring us to a gay titty bar?”

“It wouldn’t be a titty bar if it was meant for gays, now would it. Don’t worry. You chose the appropriate side for your moronic brain. This club caters to both men and women, gay and straight. The two runways are divided into heaven and hell or men and women. I’m sure once the next woman comes out, your brain will forget all about the men dancing on the stage over there.”

Sasuke’s was about as straight as a circle, men or women didn’t matter to him though he kept his public lovers as women. The armed forces still weren’t too keen on gays and made life hell for suspected homosexual soldiers and threatened discharge for anyone who admitted to being gay. 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' was about the most moronic thing possible. He was willingly to die for his country, who he wanted to sleep with should not matter in the least. In his opinion, his personal life shouldn’t be the concern of anyone. Who he fucked in his off time didn’t interfere in the slightest with his performance in the field.

Kiba was blatantly focusing on the woman proceeding to strip before them. It was amusing to see his eyes drift from the abnormally large bosom of the stripper towards the gyrating man several feet away. Perhaps it was mere curiosity on Kiba’s part or a telling sign of something else. Sasuke didn’t care either way. He was here to enjoy himself and would watch the men from the comfort of his chair despite longing to move closer for better views of their assets.

“Sasuke…look at that guy. I wish I could find a girl who could bend like that.”

Sasuke choked a little on his drink. He wished Kiba would shut the hell up so he could enjoy the show in peace. “Would you like to move closer so you can look your fill instead of gawking at that stage while a naked woman is shaking her boobs to try and get your attention on this one?”

Sasuke didn’t know someone’s eyes could get so big. Kiba’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down a few times as he tossed around the suggestion in his head.

“Do you think anyone from the base would see us?”

Sasuke chuckled darkly. “I’ll just say we were so drunk, we thought the dick was an oversized clit.”

“Good idea.” Kiba was on his feet and heading towards the other side of the club making Sasuke wonder at Kiba’s sanity. "Do you think that would work?"

"Just shut up."

The man on stage was walking away, leaving the white runway empty. Instead of the area becoming less crowded, more people seemed to move towards it. Kiba waved him over to a couple of chairs near one of the poles shooting up towards the ceiling. The unseen voice over the loudspeaker purred excitedly in everyone’s ears.

“And now our both demon and angel, Kitsune.”

A throbbing beat pounded through the speakers, forcing Sasuke to feel the sound into his very bones--awakening his until then uninterested cock. Like so many around him, his eyes zeroed in on the stage to see lean, well muscled body clad in skin tight leather strutting out onto the stage in time to the pulsing music.

Golden hair, dusted with glitter, twinkled beneath the strobbing lights. Slightly slanted eyes told of possible Asian ancestry despite the blond hair. It could be dyed but Sasuke didn’t think it was the case. The name Kitsune was another indication, it being a Japanese term for fox. In this moment, Sasuke didn’t care what his ancestry was, he wanted to own him.

To say Sasuke was mesmerized was an understatement. His entire being was focused on every motion upon the stage. And he wasn’t the only one. Both men and women gathered around--offering their money willingly to the siren swaying his hips and dropping his clothes.

With each article of clothing discarded, more people offered up cash to the dancer who gratefully accepted each piece with an amazingly beautiful smile. With each smile given, Sasuke grew increasingly jealous of the men and women who earned one of those smiles. Suddenly the urge to monopolize that man over took him.

Though it bordered on illegal and he would definitely be given shit if he was discovered participating in it, Sasuke couldn’t stand the thought of not having sole access to the man gyrating on stage. He would have Kitsune for his own. He stood and pushed through the crowd to the bar.

He ignored strange looks, pulling a clip of money from his pocket and setting it on the bar counter. His eyes met that of the bartender. “Where’s the manager?”

A head was jerked towards a nondescript door to the left of the bar. Sasuke ignored the curious looks and knocked firmly, not waiting for an answer before pushing inside. A white haired man in his late fifties glanced up from the porn magazine he was flipping through.

“Who the hell are you?”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “I want Kitsune.”

“Eh? Get in line. Private dances from Kitsune don’t happen.”

“I want him. Price is no object.” Sasuke came from money. He had more than enough money to retire on and live in the lap of luxury. The Air Force was a calling, not a way to pay the bills. Wisely invested money and inheritance from his parents gave Sasuke a very wide security net.

White brows lifted, taking in Sasuke’s khaki pants and blue button down shirt. “Brave words.”

“How much for Kitsune for the night?” Sasuke could practically taste the lust rising in him at having the blond dancer for the night. He did not care if the man could see his lust evident on his face. He wanted what he wanted.

“I don’t own a fucking brothel.” Massive arms crossed an equally large chest. “One thousand, up front. You get from now until closing in a private room. What he lets you do is his prerogative. The only thing I require is that he dance for you. It’s his rules.”

Sasuke grinned in triumph and pulled his platinum VISA from his wallet. “I assume you take credit.”

Several minutes later, Sasuke was leaving the office, credit card receipt in hand. He located Kiba who was obviously not sure if he should be disgusted by watching men strip or proposition them.

“Kiba.”

Dark eyes were peeled away from where he stared at the newest dancer, many of the onlookers having vacated the area and returned to either the bar or the devils side. It was evidence of the blond’s popularity.

“Dude…I think I’m gay.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You’re not gay. You’re curious. You’ve never seen guys strip but I’m sure you’ve watched hundreds of women. Listen, I’ve got things to do. Here is some extra money for a cab back to the base.”

“I have money.”

“Then consider it an apology for ditching you in favor of something much more pleasant than your company.” Sasuke tossed two fifties at Kiba, turned, and made his way towards the private dance rooms.

The interior of the room was nothing special. It consisted of a chair, a sink, and a CD player. Sasuke took his place in the chair, finding it soft and the wide arms perfect for resting his hands. The door opening had his body tightening painfully in anticipation.

“So you’re the bastard who conned Jiraiya into selling me off like a Sunday roast.”

His voice was a pleasant baritone, hinting faintly of northern influence. Sasuke found it hard to speak, having to swallow heavily to even attempt conversation. “For one thousand dollars, you better be fucking amazing.”

Blue eyes framed in dark lashes widened significantly. “Damn, maybe it was the pervert who conned you.”

“Just get on with it,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Whatever. The rules first. Rule number one, I do the touching. Your hands stay right where they are. Rule number two, if for any reason you break rule number one, the night is over and you don’t get a refund. If you have a problem with either of these rules, maybe you can go beg Jiraiya for a refund.”

Sasuke shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Lips parted in an almost feral grin and walked to the CD player. “Good, because you’re hot and I want to see if I can make you sweat.”

You’re already doing that, thought Sasuke. Instead, he clenched his jaw and prayed he wouldn’t shame himself early on. It was bad enough he was so hard for this stripper, he was willing to risk being caught.

A pink tongue darted out, blue eyes flicking over Sasuke as lean hips began pulsing in time with the music from the CD player. “I’m Naruto, by the way.”

Sasuke swallowed, trying not to drool at the sight before him. Already his brain was turning to mush and threatening to drain out his ears to stain his blue button down shirt. He did manage to grunt out his name while he possessed the mind to do so. “Sasuke.”

“Nice.” Naruto purred, moving closer to straddle Sasuke’s legs.

His hips ground down, smirking upon feeling the erection Sasuke couldn’t hide. “A little anxious, aren’t you?”

A little moan he couldn’t hide forced its way from his lips, his hips jerking upward to demand more friction. He was tempted to lift his hands from their spot on the chair arms and grip the gyrating hips in demanding of less teasing and more pressure. To prevent it, his hands gripped the arms even tighter.

“So…what position do you like?” Naruto leaned down to nip at Sasuke’s ear.

What remained of Sasuke’s brain trickled from his ears. His hips pressed upward desperately, only to be denied a firmer touch as Naruto moved away.

“Not until you answer me.”

“Fuck…bottom…I fucking like to bottom.” Sasuke back was bowed high off the chair, the only thing keeping his hands on the armrests was pure willpower.

Naruto pulled back, chuckling a little. “Not exactly what I was asking, but it works.”

"So what do you do for a living, Sasuke?"

"Air..." gasped Sasuke. "Air Force."

"Oh...a soldier. Interesting finding you here with me. Don't they have rules about that sort of thing?"

His voice was driving him insane."You're...worth it."

"Aren't you sweet. I'll give you a reward for that."

Hands pushed Sasuke’s hips back to the chair, followed by a knee pressing into the hardened flesh. It was too much. His senses were over stimulated. The touch was the only thing need for Sasuke to release a little shriek, his body going rigid and cum filling his pants.

He’d never been wound so tight in his life. The blond dancer had barely done anything. A few words, showing some skin, and pressing a knee into his crotch had him coming in his pants like a virgin. Shame had his face flushing red all the way to his ears.

Naruto sat back with a satisfied smile. “Damn. That was quick.”

“Fuck…” Sasuke wanted the word to swallow him up in one giant gulp.

Naruto pressed slightly into the damp crotch one final time with his knee before pulling away. “I didn’t think a military man like you would be such a good and responsive submissive partner. How long has it been since you’ve been with a man?”

“Four years,” grumbled Sasuke.

Naruto began giving little kisses down Sasuke‘s damp temple. His hips continued to move slowly, teasing Sasuke in time to the slow music. “And in those four years, how many women knew how to really satisfy you?”

Sasuke whined a bit in his throat. “One.”

Temari had been a little too kinky for Sasuke’s taste. The only reason he’d stayed with her for six months was because she liked using vibrators, butt plugs, and prostate stimulation on him. He swore she was a man in a woman’s body.

“That’s not a lot. No wonder you are wound so tight.” Naruto pulled away, his hips swirling slowly while the dim lights in the room played off the sparkles in his hair.

Naruto smirked a little, his hands going to the button on his leather pants. “You’re lucky to get a private show from me. If you’d been a dog when I walked in, all you would have gotten was to see was a little ass. I definitely wouldn’t have touched you.”

Sasuke groaned. Naruto’s voice was too damn sexy. It wasn’t overly gruff or deep and it was driving him mad, already his body tightening up in renewed lust.

“Do you always talk this much?”

Naruto’s face dropped to a scowl. “Are you always an asshole?”

Sasuke’s lips twisted in a lopsided smile. “Most of the time.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, sliding his leather pants completely from his body while swaying to the music. His hands danced across his body, flicking over nipples before tracing along the ridges of his abdomen. “Well if you don’t stop being an asshole, I won’t give you what you need.”

Sasuke’s eyes remained hooded, sliding over the gyrating frame. “And what’s that.”

Naruto’s eyes twinkled, his hand moving to cup his already hard erection. Long tan fingers moved along the shaft in a slow stroke; the motion completely enthralling Sasuke.

“This in your ass.”

Sasuke choked on the air, his ass clenching down tightly at the thought of being fucked after so long. If Naruto kept this up, he would be shooting off in his pants again. What about the blond enticed him to the point of madness? He was attractive, but such things never sent Sasuke over precipice and into the realm of maddening lust.

“Your body likes the idea, but what does your mind think?” Naruto took his place on Sasuke’s lap once more, lips playing across the shell of Sasuke‘s ear. “You’re trying to think. Thinking and sex don’t go well together.”

“So you say…” Sasuke’s eyes rolled back in his head at the touch of tongue along the backside of his ear.

“So I know.”

Things were moving too fast for Sasuke’s mind to keep up with. Before he knew it, his shirt was unbuttoned and splayed to reveal his chest and abdomen. His frame shuddered as Naruto’s fingers deftly unfastened the button and zipper holding his erection back. His body, traitor that it was, lifted to allow him to easily slid the pants down to pool around his ankles.

“Damn Sasuke. You are a work of art.” Naruto’s fingers traced over the rippled abs and down over bumps of hips before stroking gently over the thick arousal bobbing for attention.

The flattery was lost in the need pulsing through him. He wanted what Naruto was teasingly offering. He didn’t care if it cost him another thousand.

“Please.” Sasuke hated the needy sound in his voice. His normally deep voice was being dismantled and replaced by that of need. No other lover brought that out of him.

“Keep your hands on the chair,” purred Naruto. "Can't have any rule breaking, now can we?"

Sasuke was about to tell him he was still gripping the damn chair when his hips were lifted and he was forced to his knees in the chair. “What the hell?”

Fingers were spreading his ass, the tip of one teasing the hidden pucker. “Oh God!”

“That should be, oh Naruto.” Naruto grinned, leaning down to bite the pale skin.

Sasuke’s head slammed against the back of the chair. “Fuck…”

“Well I could, but it’s more fun to draw the pleasure out. Everyone automatically assumes I like taking it up the ass since I’m the one shaking mine. I’m so happy to meet you. I don’t bottom often, though in your case, I would have made an exception but this works out even better.” Naruto moved his lips closer to the puckered skin with every word until his breath blew across it.

Sasuke whined again. That was becoming a habit with this man. His mind swirled between absolute sensory overload and crystal clarity. The only mindset he did have was growl out a single word. “Condom.”

He didn’t ask for lube or to be fucked senselessly, though he did hope both those were in store for him as well. He did have a sense of self preservation, unlike most men. Though it would kill him to say it, he would pull things from the route they were going if Naruto refused to use one.

“Good boy.” Naruto whispered against the small of his back. “I’ve got you covered…or more appropriately, I’ve got me covered.”

Naruto snickered at the joke and Sasuke shot a glare over his shoulder. “Idiot.”

“I’ll show you who’s the idiot.” Naruto sucked two digits in his mouth, lubricating them with saliva before shoving them unceremoniously up Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke shrieked, his body clamping down on the fingers. “Son of a bitch!”

The shock of action began to dull slightly as the lean fingers pressed in and out. Soon the sting began to merge into pleasure, the fingers teasing the nerve endings surround his anus in slow easy strokes.

“Better?” Naruto removed his fingers and stepped away from the chair. “Don’t move.”

Sasuke’s body was frozen, mourning the lost of the fingers. Instead, to distract himself from the lack of penetration in his ass, he began rolling his hips so the tip of his erection rubbed against the rough chair. Shudders worked through his body and he was content until a gasp from behind him drew his attention.

“Christ…I think you should be the dancer, not me.”

“Just get on with it.” Sasuke was pretty desperate for release by now. The earlier orgasm was nothing but an appetizer. Now he wanted the main course.

“Pushy, aren’t you?” Naruto ripped the foil packaging from the condom and slid the latex over his erection.

“I just need to be fucked,“ Sasuke snarled. He really did. The next year was going to be hell. He really needed the memory of tonight with Naruto-the exotic dancer to get him through the hardship awaiting.

“Geez, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m just trying to make you feel good.” Naruto’s hands drifted around Sasuke’s abdomen to feel the muscles of his stomach before moving upward over his chest. A few flicks against the diamond hard nipples had Sasuke back in the pleasure zone, not caring about anything but how he felt.

Naruto’s lips nibbled along the firm jaw, hand lifting to clench in the short hair and force Sasuke’s lips to his own. Tongues dueled while their bodies slid against each other.

Sasuke could feel the hard shaft sliding between the cleft of his ass, almost asking permission for entrance. It was permission Sasuke was more than willing to give.

There was the popping of a cap and suddenly the room was filled with the scent of roses. Cool lotion rubbed along his cleft before dipping in the clenching hole for a quick lubrication.

“Roses?” gasped out Sasuke, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

“I snagged it from one of the girls when I saw you were the one who wanted a private dance. I suppose I could have gotten actual lube from Jiraiya but I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.” Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s neck. “At least now your ass smells like roses.”

Regardless of the rules, Sasuke brought his elbow back to Naruto’s abdomen. “Ass.”

“You do realize you broke the rules?” Naruto groaned, nipping hard on Sasuke’s ear in retribution.

“I don’t think you’ll care. You’re pretty fucking hard pressed up against my ass like that.” Sasuke rolled his hips, feeling the latex clad erection harden even more.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” Naruto chuckled, leaning back to line up his erection with the clenching entrance.

As the thickness slid inside him, Sasuke attempted to relax. He failed. His body was too aroused. All it wanted was to clench around the invading hardness. He wondered if tonight was going to contain more embarrassment for him. He was so close to the edge, he was moments from tumbling over into another orgasm.

“Hold it in a little,” murmured Naruto, “I want to fuck you hard.”

Sasuke’s neck arched, a small spurt of cum escaping to splatter on the chair. He’d never had such a hard time holding out. It couldn’t be just because he was with a man. Something about Naruto made him lose all reason. He didn‘t care if he was going to be sore tomorrow. All he cared about was feeling that thickness moving inside him. “Move, please.”

“Fuck, you’re hot.“ Naruto withdrew slowly, Sasuke’s flesh pulling at him. The motion was followed by a loud growl from Naruto and a pleasure filled grunt from Sasuke at the thickness being plowed inside once more.

There were no more jibes or conversation. Both were beyond such finer sorts of communication. Instead, their bodies spoke for one another. Growls, grunts, and cries of pleasure were their language. Each clench of Sasuke’s body was a message for Naruto to go harder and faster. Sasuke’s hands left the chair to pump himself wildly. By anyone’s standards, the joining was short but seemed to last a lifetime for both men involved.

Sasuke’s scream of completion was followed shortly by Naruto growl. Both bodies collapsed in a heap, sweat dripping from them to make their skin stick. The music still played a pounding beat that both ignored as they recovered.

“Jiraiya is gonna kill me for messing up the chair.”

Sasuke’s eyes slid open to stare at the spatters of cum dripping down the chair. He tried to care but for a thousand bucks, Jiraiya could buy another cheap chair. Instead, he chose to bask in the warm of Naruto against his back, whining a little as the other withdrew fully.

“Let’s do this again.”

Sasuke gave a hum of agreement. He wanted to spend the rest of the week in Naruto’s bed. That would be one hell of a farewell.

oOo

There was something to be said for stepping on American soil again after eighteen months in hell. The summer heat was nothing compared to the dry, sandy desert. The sound of cheers from the waiting families of his company could be heard even though the airplane doors had yet to be opened.

A quick glance over his fellow soldiers showed almost palatable excitement. Wives, husbands, lovers, mothers, fathers, and children awaited them from the other side of the door. For Sasuke it was no different. He was equally excited, though he was a bit better at hiding it.

He now had someone waiting for him--someone he hadn’t seen in over a year. During the last few weeks of his tour, the letters and emails had become less and less frequent. Sasuke had begun to doubt Naruto’s willingness to wait for him. They’d only known each other for a week before Sasuke shipped out--most of the time spent fucking in Naruto‘s apartment. Granted, they’d learned about each other through letters, email, and the occasional phone calls but the lessening of Naruto’s letters had begun to take it’s toll. His temper had become short and his entire company had to have noticed, though few were willing to broach the subject with him.

He’d started snapping at his subordinates, taking his frustrations out on them instead of letting it stew inside him. When the order had come through for his company to return home, Sasuke had never been happier.

He knew his family was waiting for him amidst the crowd, but was Naruto? He’d sent an email with the details of their return day but hadn’t received one saying he would be there. It had been two weeks since he’d had any sort of contact with Naruto. Had the wait been too much?

“Dude, first thing I’m doing is getting laid.”

Sasuke growled under his breath at Kiba’s ribald comment. After so long in his company, he was ready to be rid of him, at least for a few weeks. Every man in his squad was being given two weeks leave to bask in the love of their family and friends, gorge on real American hamburgers, and fuck their wives or girlfriends before reporting for duty on the base.

“Don’t get pissy just because your girlfriend broke up with you,” snorted Kiba.

The doors of the plane began to open and Sasuke shot Kiba a smirking look. “Who said it was a girl?”

Kiba was left gaping at Sasuke as he moved through the doors and into the waiting crowd. His parents were the first to find him. His mother practically squeezed the air from his lungs while bawling loudly. His father shook his hand and Itachi hugged him nearly as strongly as their mother. He’d missed them something horrible.

Happy though he was to see them, his eyes kept darting through the crowd to find familiar blond hair and blue eyes. As the crowd began to thin, Sasuke’s eyes lost a little of their excitement. If his family noticed, they didn’t say.

“Sasuke, let’s go home. I have Chouji making a welcome home dinner for us.” Mikoto tugged his arm and he followed slowly.

They’d reached the parking lot when a shout gave Sasuke pause, his eyes desperately scanning the area. “Sasuke!”

There was Naruto, leaning against the fence surrounding the base airport. Sasuke’s eyes grew wide at the welcoming smile. He approached slowly while his parents and brother waited several feet away. He could feel their curiosity but could only focus on Naruto. It didn’t matter that any of his superiors or subordinates could see him with another man. The only thing mattering was Naruto.

“Naruto.”

Naruto’s grinned widened impossibly. “Long time no see.”

“Is that all you can say?”

The smile dropped from Naruto’s face and a hand lifted to stroke over a pale cheek. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Sasuke closed his eyes at the touch. It had been too long since he’d felt such an intimate gesture. “I missed you.”

“What? My witty charm and debonair since of style?”

Sasuke shook his head, leaning his brow against Naruto’s shoulder. “I thought you might not be here.”

“You’re an idiot. I told you a few weeks ago I wasn’t going to be around much online since I was moving apartments. It took me nearly a month to get internet and you know how they are with the mail. You’ll probably have twenty letters waiting for you on the base.” Naruto lifted Sasuke head to press their brows together. “I told you I would be waiting when you got back. Eighteen months with only my hand and memories of you was pretty rough. It must be love.”

Sasuke chuckled a little, pulling back at a low cough. Itachi was fighting not to smile at the sight before him. “Would you care to introduce us to your friend, Sasuke?”

Color flared across Sasuke’s cheeks as Naruto stepped forward to offer his hand. “Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke’s boyfriend.”

Mikoto and Fugaku didn’t miss a beat. Fugaku shook Naruto’s hand and Mikoto enveloped him in a warm hug. “If you waited eighteen months for my son, all I can say is welcome to the family.”

Naruto laughed taking Sasuke’s hand and following the family from the base. It was amazing how easily Naruto was welcomed to the family and as the two lay naked in bed, Sasuke mused over Naruto’s way of winning everyone over so easily. He wanted the other to know exactly how he felt.

“You complete me,” Sasuke murmured.

Naruto snorted, sliding closer to Sasuke. “You’re a little on the mushy side tonight, aren’t you?”

“I was trying to be romantic, moron.” Sasuke rolled from the bed to sit on the side with a wince. His ass was killing him.

Naruto wrapped warm arms around his waist, his hands pressing into Sasuke’s abdomen. “Don’t try to be romantic. Just be yourself. I don’t need romantic words. Just an occasional kiss, and touch, and…fuck.”

Naruto’s hands drifted lower to Sasuke’s awakening erection. “That’s all I need. Well that and you.”

"We can't be official for a while."

"I know." Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face from where his head rested on his shoulder. "That's okay. I waited this long."

Sasuke’s eyes closed, his head leaning back against the broad shoulder. “Thank you.”

Naruto nibbled along Sasuke’s shoulder. “For what?”

Sasuke’s eyes slid open to stare at Naruto’s face, memorizing every nuisance from the slight stubble on his jaw to the smattering of freckles across his nose. “For waiting.”

The arms surrounding him tightened. “I love you too, bastard.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely made up the airforce company Sasuke is in. 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but I thought it worthy of being moved over. :D Please enjoy.


End file.
